Dragneel Siblings
by Natsuki D
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a normal day at Fairy Tail until a villager comes running into the guild. A dragon has been spotted just outside of the forest flying above a small little village just out of Fairy Tail. What happens when they find out that it's Natsu's twin sister, Natsuki read to find out. I don't own Fairy Tail. but I do own all the OC's in here.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there I hope you enjoy this fanfiction I've written**

**Also, I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does**

**Enjoy**

Dragneel Siblings

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild; someone yelling at another wizard, the guild starting one of their famous and well know fights, Erza entering and yelling at every one, all the wizards going back to talking peacefully; you know, the normal.

Lucy, Wendy, Levi, and Marijane were talking about having a sleep over at Lucy's house and invited Erza to come along when they saw her.

"So what will we do for fun?" asked an excited Wendy as she jumped up and down, excited about the plan.

"Well I have a few board games, and I have a lot of make up as well so we can probably do a lot of stuff before we go to sleep." Chimed in Lucy as she thought about what they could do.

While the girls talked about their sleep over, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Lauxus had decided to train out in the forest for a few days, wanting to make it so they could work on a team so that if they went on missions together, it would be much easier if they worked together.

Both groups were talking when the door to their guild was suddenly slammed open. A villager was standing just outside the guild door, panting like crazy trying to get air to fill his lungs.

Hey what's the matter?" asked Wendy as she ran to the now collapsing villager. He looked up into her ocean colored eyes and sighed as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are any of your dragon slayers here at the moment?" he asked, his voice a little bit raspy from all the hard breathing he had done while running towards the guild.

Wendy nodded her head and helped him to a seat where her, Natsu, Gajeel, and Lauxus all looked at the panting villager who sat before him.

"What's the matter sir?" asked Lauxus as he looked at the small man in front of him.

The man took a few more deep breaths before raising his head to look at the 4 dragon slayers in front of him.

"There's been a dragon sighting on the outskirts of town. It's..." he never finished his sentence as Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all yelled "WHERE!" at the same time. Their faces became more serious than before as they jumped the man with questions like things such as "What did it look like?" or "What was it doing?" and then the final question that they all said in union. "WHERE IS IT!"

The villager was taken back and tried telling them all he knew as fast as he could.

"It's close to the forest and it has Crimson red scales and it's flying above the trees and sometimes flying over our fields as if it's looking for something." He said as he watched the 4 dragon slayers take all this in.

Before anyone knew it; they had all ran out of the guild and ran to where he told them the dragon had been sighted.

It seemed like only seconds before they reached their destination and saw a crimson red colored dragon soaring through the sky. They all stared in aw as it flew right above their heads.

All of a sudden, the dragon looked over its shoulder and turned abruptly; diving down towards the 4 teens.

"DODGE!" yelled Wendy as her and the others jumped to the sides- well, all except for Natsu that is- as the dragon came barreling towards them

The three dragon slayers who had jumped out of the way watched in horror as they screamed for him to move out of the way, but the dragon crashed into him and there was a large glow as fire surrounded the dragon and Natsu.

The fire quickly disappeared and there was a tall, slim teenager hugging Natsu.

They stared in aw as Natsu hugged the teen back and then fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" the dragon slayers yelled as they snapped out of their trance. Natsu stared up at the others and then tapped the other teen that was gripping onto him.

"Aniki, can you let go so I can breathe properly?" asked Natsu as he tried untangling the teen on top of him.

"I'm only a second year older than you bro, so stop calling me Aniki" growled the teen, as she slowly released her death grip on her younger twin.

The teen that had been revealed to be Natsu's older twin looked at the other 3 dragon slayers that stared at the 2.

"Nice to meet you" said Natsu's older twin as they extended their hand to shake with the others "my name is Natsuki Dragneel, older twin sister of Natsu. Pleased to meet you" she said as she shook Wendy's small hand, a happy smile on her face.

Natsuki was practically a second Natsu, with a few slight differences like how her hair was down to her waist and she wore a scarf -similar to Natsu's- around her waist instead of her neck. She wore a black vest with red trims – similar to Natsu's first shirt- and had it was buttoned up in the front with a single button to keep from exposing her chest. She wore no shoes on her feet and had knee length black shorts with again red trimmings. Her face was lightly tanned and she had two piercings in each ear. Her eyes were the same color as Natsu's just a little bit more lizard like.

She held her head high as she looked at the others and then out of nowhere she asked it.

"Now if you don't mind. I'll be taking my brother back now."

**I hope you like the story so far. This is my first story so please review and tell me how you liked it. Also if you have any ideas for other chapters please tell me. Thank you for reading ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I have now finished the second chapter of my first fanfiction.**

**Hope you like it ^_^**

Dragneel Siblings

Chapter 2

"Now if you don't mind. I'll be taking my brother back now."

Those words echoed in the dragon slayers heads as they tried processing what the pinket had just said.

"Take… back…?" said Gajeel looking as if he hadn't heard the female right and asking what she meant.

"Yes. I am saying that I, Natsuki Dragneel, am going to take my brother, Natsu Dragneel, and go back home" she said in a calm voice as she looked at the 3 dragon slayers in front of her. They still seemed to be having troubles processing what was going on so she decided she would tell them in detail.

"Look… I know that all of you are trying to process what I just said…" she paused to see if they were listening to her, "but let me put it in similar terms for all of you." She said crossing her arms and sitting down on the ground in a lotus flower position. (Yoga position.)

"Igneel has decided that he wants Natsu to come back but he can't leave our home so he sent me, a half breed, to go get my brother and then return home" she said in a nonchalant way, as if she hadn't just said that Natsu would get to see their father again and it was no big deal.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Lauxus looked at the girl as if they had just heard a prophecy of the whole world dying out or something extreme like that.

All of a sudden Lauxus snapped out of his shocked state and repeated what the girl had just said to all of them.

"Wait…" he said looking at the pinket with a curious look in his eyes.

"Why'd you say half breed, when you were referring to yourself?"

The pinket looked at him and a look of remembering appeared on her past expressionless face.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she recalled what she had just said to the group of Fairy Tail dragon slayers.

"Didn't Natsu tell you?" she asked curiously.

"Tell us what?"

"That we're half dragon."

"No I don't recall him saying…"

"WHAT!" screamed the three dragon slayers as they threw their glances to the male pinket who was looking at them as if it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" Natsu said as he looked at the now stunned dragon slayers before him.

"I thought that you were just raised by a dragon. Not born from one" exclaimed Gajeel as he held his arms up in the sky as if that would help make his point.

"Well I was raised by a dragon. But my mom was human and was the wife of Igneel." He said as he waved his hand in front of the motionless female Sky Dragon Slayer and trying to get her to come back down from space.

"Our mother became sick and died when we were around 5. So dad decided to start our training to make us stronger and to help us so that we could transform when need be" said Natsuki as she scratched behind her ear trying to remove a twig that kept poking her.

Gajeel, Lauxus and Wendy stared at the twins as they traveled down memory lane remembering their sick mother lying down in her bed.

…

"Mom look what I found" said a solemn little Natsu as he showed her a rare flower that bloomed near the volcano that they lived by.

His mother looked up at the little boy, a smile gracing her sicken features.

"That's a beautiful flower dear. I'm glad I got to see one this year" she said, small tears dripping down her face. She knew that she didn't have much time left, and she wanted that time to be spent listening to her two children sing the song their father had taught them.

"Natsu, Natsuki… could you sing me the dragon born song for me?"

The twins nodded and began singing the song they knew so well.

"Our hero Our hero claims a warrior's heart

I tell you I tell you the Dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art

Believe believe the Dragonborn comes…

It's an end to the evil all Skyrim's foes

Beware beware the Dragonborn comes…

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know You'll know the Dragonborn's come…

Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin,

Wahdein vokul mahfaeraak ast vaal

Ahrk fin norok paal graan

fodnust vok zin dro zaan

Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal!"

They continued to sing the song to their mother, her eyes slowly closing and an angel like smile filling her seldom face.

They had done it. They had filled their mother's last request. And now, she was gone; with a smile on her face, eyes closed and the left over tears she had shed in her last moments as she gazed at her children's face.

After they had finished, small tears still dripping down their face; they picked up their mothers bed, her lying peacefully in it, and went to the edge of the volcano lake in their backyard.

After a few small words, they lowered their dead mother into the lake and let it glide along the lava's surface, burning away the bed and mom of two half breed dragons.

They would never see their mother again, and they wept for days until their father came and began their training.

"Dragon born comes…" Natsu said as he resurfaced from the old memory.

As he looked up, he saw his friends and sister complaining about her taking Natsu away; so he decided to step in.

"Guys its ok. I'll go with you sis. Bu first, would you mind letting me go back to the guild really quickly?" he said in a calm collected voice.

His sister nodded and they all headed back towards the guild.

Natsu knew that he wouldn't be back for a while, so he wanted to say his good byes and tell master to contact him if need be.

After a long walk, they arrived at the guild. Natsu took a deep breath, and then walked through the doors headed to master Macrov's quarters to tell him the news. That he would be going back to his family for a bit; and possibly, never returning to the guild again.

**Thanks for reading ^_^**

**Please review and tell me if I should add anything or if you have some tips for my story.**

**This is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure how good it is.**

**Also, in the flash back; look up "Nightcore The Dragonborn comes" and you will find the song.**

**Hope you like this chapter. I will try and update soon.**

**Please keep reviewing. THANK YOU! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there to all of you who continue to read my story.

Thank you for all the reviews that you've given me *huge smile spreads across face*

Sorry for not updating sooner. Couldn't think of anything to write *scratches back of head*

Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers and to DemonBunnys for helping inspire this chapter *glomps DemonBunnys through screen*

Anyways…

On with the story J

Chapter 3

The dragon slayers made their way back to the guild being quiet most of the way.

There was the occasional small talk about what they would do after this and of how the other guild members would react to this. On that conversation, a visible shiver ran through Natsu as he thought of what could happen.

Soon they arrived at the guild and stopped in front of the doors.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu walked into the compound.

"Natsu!" yelled an angry Erza as she saw her dear fellow guild members walk in. She went to punch Natsu to realize that after she did so, Natsu seemed to have long hair.

"The hell was that for lady?!" yelled Natsuki in frustration as she stood back up and returned the favour to Erza by punching her so that half her body had been pushed into the ground.

"Did I mention she tends to have way to much strength?" asked Natsu as he and the others backed away from Natsuki and Erza.

Erza stayed still, shock and confusion written on her face.

"That'll teach yah' not to mess with a dragon's daughter." Natsuki said triumphantly, thrusting her chest out to show she was better than the red head. (WHY'D I DO THAT *cries*)

"Um… Natsu… are you feeling ok dude?" asked a very scared Gray as he cautiously moved over to his supposed friend/ rival.

"I'm perfectly sane in the head" Natsu said angrily from beside Lauxus and Gajeel, "though I'm not sure about Natsuki"

The guild looked in confusion as they looked from Natsu to the girl who looked identical to him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" boomed a loud voice as Macrov came from him office to see what was all the noise, and just in time to see Erza struggling to get free from the earth.

There was silence, and then a tiny bit of nervous laughter as Erza finally freed herself from the earth.

Erza looked at the pinket with anger until she realized that this wasn't Natsu; well, unless Natsu grew some breasts and grew his hair out extremely long.

A coughing noise was heard and all heads turned to look at Macrov and he folded his arms looked sternly at his "children".

"So… if your not Natsu…" I faint "She's not" could be heard from the entrance "then who are you?" he asked skeptically.

"Natsuki Dragneel. Older sister of Natsu Dragneel and daughter of Igneel" Natsuki said sternly. She had not liked how she had been greeted by her brother's guild.

"Any ways…" she looked around "I'll be taking my brother back now. Thank you for watching over him" she finished nonchalantly taking a seat on the ground folding her legs into a lotus position.

"…"

"WHAT!" yelled all the mages inside the guild – well, except for the dragon slayers.

"Absolutely Not!" yelled Erza as she stood straighter and it looked like the two females were sizing each other up – Natsuki out sized her by a lot as she stared meteors at the re-quipped mage.

"Natsu…" Lucy said as she stared at the boy who had done so much for her.

"I'll come back" he said quickly raising his hands as if to say 'don't cry, please'.

"What about that match huh flame brain?!" asked Gray angrily as he looked at the pinket.

Natsu was bombarded by question after question, literally shrinking down, surprising a few of the mages.

"Pft. Baby" Natsuki chuckled as she looked at her younger twin. "Any ways… that's all. Juana" Natsuki said as she walked off grabbing Natsu by his scarf and dragging him to the door.

Just as they reached the door, all forms of magic surrounded them in a barrier.

"YOU. ARE. NOT. TAKING. NATSU. WITH. YOU." The guild members said as they aimed at the female pinket.

She smirked and all at once, the magic that had been surrounding them disappeared in a flurry of fire.

"I doubt you'd be able to stop me even with your full power" she said evilly. "Well… not sure about the dragon slayers though" she said almost teasingly.

The mages growled while the dragon slayers sighed and stepped back as if saying "not our problem"

"Just make sure to return safe." Said Macrov as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

All guild members except for the dragon slayers mouths dropped to the floor, a synchronized WHAT was yelled.

"Thank you Macrov-san" Natsuki said placing a gentle smile on her face.

well that's the end of this chapter *sigh of relief*

Natsu: What took you so long sis?

Me: School, Stress build up, No clue what to write for this chapter, and Halloween costume and Otafest cosplay.

Natsu: Otafest? *looks puzzled*

Me: An event for those who are Otakus and cant live with out Anime and Mange, or Japanese animation. *says nonchalantly*

Natsu: Uhu... where is it?

Me: look up "Otafest Aurora 2014" and you'll find there web site. Its where I got all my celestial keys and a few other stuff *smiles evilly*

Natsu: Ok... looks like I lost her. *laughs nervously* Any ways. PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIVE FEEDBACK AS WELL AS POSSIBLE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: Also I may take a while to write the next chapter, gomenisai *bows* I may be writing some more stories after this :)


	4. Chapter 4

sorry for taking such a long time to update guys.

enjoy.

* * *

><p>After Master had given his consent, we stopped by Happy's and my house so I could grab some stuff. Natsuki sat in the front lawn eating leisurely and continuously yelled at me.<p>

"Hayaku Natsu. We don't have all eternity to wait for you to finish up" she said in a bored voice as she looked out across the lawn.

I growled but said nothing knowing full well that she was way stronger than me.

I quickly got everything in my pack and left the house.

As exiting from the house, I saw that the other dragon slayers were there as well talking to my sister. I looked at them in confusion.

"We're coming as well" said Gajeel as he chewed on some metal.

I had forgotten that all our parents would be there.

"So… can we go now?" Natsuki said, teas evident in her voice. She knew that I would take this long and always had fun being a little teasing to me- though you'd be best to avoid pissing her off.

I nodded and we all headed to a small clearing to set off.

As we entered the clearing, Natsuki transformed in a puff of fiery red light.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" she asked she looked at us.

We hadn't transformed in so long. Turns out we forgot how to shape shift- evidently pissing her off once again.

"Focus your element into the center of your body and imagine your body shifting to that of how you looked as a dragon. Then the change should take place" she said trying to keep her emotions in check. We did as instructed and soon felt the shift take charge.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a steel colored dragon with spiked wings and steel blue eyes- obviously Gajeel. Next to him was an indigo blue dragon, a fare bit smaller than the rest of us, with ivory blue eyes and beautiful ice blue wings. Wendy I guessed.

Lauxus had stayed in human form seeing as he only had the same magic as us but not same heritage.

"Need a ride" I teased as I laid one my crimson wings to the ground allowing him to climb onto my back. He blushed as he struggled to get comfy before we all left the ground and headed towards the mountains.

"Good bye Fairy Tail" we said in union as we floated over the clouds.

It was time to go see our parents.

* * *

><p>ok so this was sort of a short chapter...<p>

I'm having troubles typing new chapters so if you have any advice for what could happen in the next chapter, please review.

Natsu- and review even if you don't have any ideas. ^_^


	5. author note

**Hey there readers.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet but I cant think of any thing to write for this fanfiction (-_-||)**

**any ways... I want you guys to give me stories of embarrassing moments for me to use for the next chapter for Igneel to tell every one.**

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated :( :( :( :( :( I'll do my best but I need to get ideas from you.**

**thank you to all those who read my fanfictions.**

**also it may take a while for me to update cause I have a fever **(-_-|||)


End file.
